


Just Another Party

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-16
Updated: 2004-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just trying to liven up the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Party

Dawn let out a bored sigh as she leaned against the wall, and she reluctantly brought her glass of punch back up to her lips. She grimaced at its saccharine taste, which was obviously spiked with something much stronger, and quickly set the cup down on a nearby table. "It had to have been Spike," she muttered under her breath.

On her left, someone let out a chuckle. "What had to have been Spike?" a vaguely familiar voice asked.

She glanced leftward and smiled at the man who had spoken. "The person who spiked the punch," she explained with an eye roll.

"The drinks are spiked?" he asked in surprise, glancing down at the half-empty cup in his hands. He quickly reached past her and put his glass down beside hers.

Dawn couldn't help but laugh softly, and she was still grinning as she held out her hand. "I'm Dawn Summers," she said. "You're Charles Gunn, right? One of Angel's friends?"

Gunn nodded as he took her hand, and he smiled back in return. "And you're the Slayer's sister," he said with some certainty.

"Slayer hasn't been a singular word in a long time," she replied with a wink. "But yeah, I'm Buffy's sister."

She let her gaze move away from him for a second as she glanced around the room once again. "I don't think I've been to a party this dead since the one the zombies attacked back when I was in the fifth grade," she muttered under her breath.

"It's definitely kind of lifeless," Gunn agreed.

Dawn's eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief as she turned her gaze back toward him. "Then let's liven it up a little bit," she said teasingly.

Gunn raised an eyebrow, but she quickly explained her words as she suddenly leaned in an kissed him directly on the lips. She pulled away just as quickly, but there was a twinkle in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "Still bored?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe just a little," he replied thoughtfully as he leaned in closer to her. "Why don't we let me try this time?"

As he pressed his lips against hers, Dawn couldn't help but feel the last traces of her boredom fade away. She enjoyed the kiss for several seconds before abruptly pulling away. She then grabbed the front of his shirt as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Come on," she said with a wink, "let's go somewhere a little more private."

"That isn't illegal, is it?" he asked with at least some seriousness, his eyes suddenly running over her with much more scrutiny than before.

"I'm almost twenty, for your information," she replied indignantly. "So it's perfectly legal, as long as my sister doesn't find out and kill you."

Gunn couldn't help but grin slightly as she pulled him into an empty closet and shut the door behind them. "I guess that the danger's part of the fun."

She didn't give him a chance to say anything else.


End file.
